


Birthday Surprise

by MistressKat, pushkin666



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Double Drabble, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Bilbo receives a special birthday present.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



> A birthday treat for the amazing moth2fic

  
Thorin wiped sweat off his forehead, leaving a streak of dirt behind. Exhausted, he cast a critical eye over the slightly uneven rows of a freshly dug vegetable patch. The sheltered spot on the mountainside was protected from the elements, making it a perfect place for a garden. Or that’s what Thorin hoped, based on his research. Who knew that growing things took this much effort. Still, it was a present more than worth its intended recipient. Thorin brushed absentminded fingers over the shy buds of the newly planted roses, thinking of other, sweeter things that he longed to touch.

 

***

 

Bilbo gazed around in delight and wonder. This was a completely unexpected birthday present.  To be honest he hadn’t expected anything from Thorin only to receive written directions to this. A garden.  All for himself.  He turned slowly taking in the vegetables and the flowers. He never thought that anything like this could exist in the cold stone of the mountain. It was a miracle and one that Thorin had made for him.  He wanted to thank him but he didn’t know what to say. A simple thank you wasn’t enough but it was all he could manage. For now.


End file.
